darkharvestfandomcom-20200215-history
Marc McComber
Marc McComber is a supporting character in Dark Harvest. McComber is former member of the Order, given the title of "The Oracle", as well as Heather McComber's grandfather. He once lived in what is now Chris's house, until he seemingly vanished in 2001. According to Daniel Shipman, McComber is a very likely the identity of Kind von der Ritter. Despite not making a physical appearance, McComber is considered an important character. His life experiences and alleged interactions with Chris and Alex are a major driving force in Dark Harvest's story. He was first mentioned in Log Entry 6. Description Appearance McComber has not made a physical appearance yet, but according to the the Order's 1985 East Coast Assembly Manifest, he has brown eyes and a scar on his right leg. In the entry Unsolved Conspiracies Se1 Ep00 (Pilot), a silhouetted man who Chris is certain is McComber appears, showing him as an averaged-sized adult man with a seemingly bald, rounded head. Personality History Pre-Order McComber was the assistant of Professor Gallagher, who worked on the Princeton Experiment under Hans Freuhauf. When the experiment proved successful and a Rift was opened, Gorr'Rylaehotep appeared and slaughtered all who were present except for McComber. As a result of his exposure to the phenomenon, McComber's aging process was greatly slowed, if not stopped all together, and he began experiencing visions of both the past and future. He would later be approached by Ripley's Believe It or Not to do a spot about his slow aging process, calling him the "Dorian Gray Man"; he declined. Joining the Order At some point, McComber joined the Order. Within the organization, he was known as the Immortal Oracle, a title unique to him. During his time in the Order, he made at least two "great prophecies", which served as the foundations of the Order's belief system. Although he could not speak his prophecies aloud, as they would be incomprehensible to mortals who had yet to achieve godhood, McComber did what he could to communicate them through other means. As the Oracle, McComber was revered as a seer of Truth and considered the greatest source of information for the Order's Overseers. Post-Order and Disappearance McComber eventually became disillusioned with the Order's beliefs and turned against them, which put him at odds with his son, a loyal member. In 1998, McComber anonymously discussed the Princeton Experiment on the unaired pilot of Unsolved Conspiracies. During his anonymous speech, he implied that he knew of two groups that would likely attempt to silence him if the pilot ever aired, presumably referring to the Order and the United States government. At some point, McComber passed along the chest in his possession, which contained classified documents on the Princeton Experiment, to Heather, his granddaughter. In 2001, McComber's son had him admitted to Greystone Psychiatric Hospital, despite the hospital's reputation of possessing a high rate of suicide and abuses by the staff. Even though the complex had already been mandated by the State to shut down in 2003 and the hospital was likely no longer accepting new patients, McComber was still admitted. During his stay at the hospital, Heather visited him, at which point he told her that he intended to "make it all better". Approximately one year later, McComber escaped from the institution and disappeared. His records at the institution end several months after his admission, claiming that he was transferred to a different hospital. Category:Characters Category:The Order